The present invention relates to a multilayered wound dressing and the use thereof for covering wounds, in particular for covering wound openings for lines and tubes leading into the body or out of the body, such as e.g. catheters.
Wound dressings, also known as gateway dressings, are known, and reused for fixing lines and tubes leading into or out of the body, for covering the wound opening caused by the lines or tubes and for absorbing wound secretions. For this purpose wound dressings of a nonwoven or a woven fabric, so-called gauze, are conventionally available as slit compresses which have one or more slits so that the wound dressing can be laid around lines or tubes from a human or animal body opening. The main task of such products lies in covering the wound opening. A disadvantage of known slit compresses is that they often close the wound opening only inadequately, and because of their limited absorption capacity for wound fluid have to be changed relatively frequently.
The present invention is thus based on the object of extending and improving the field of use of wound dressings, in particular wound dressings for wrapping around lines and tubes leading into the body or out of the body, such as, for example, catheters. In particular, a secure fixing of the lines and/or tubes is to be effected by the wound dressing according to the invention. Furthermore, the wound opening is to be covered as tightly as possible and the wearing time of the wound dressings is to be increased compared with the known wound coverings. The wound dressing moreover is to be antimicrobially active, in order to prevent infections, and is to fit the anatomy of the patient well, so that it can be easily applied.